Broken Mirror: Drabbles
by Sparkly-Carrots
Summary: Well. This is all sort of original..I had no where else to put this...please no flaming..
1. Chapter 1

Documentary one: Hair Dye

_The sun shone brightly in the cerulean sky, bathing the peaceful city below in it's warm and happy sunshine. _

_The twittering of songbirds would lift the mood of any passerby. Nothing could possibly go wrong to-_

"GRRAAAAAAAGHH!-GOD DAMNNIT!"

_Er...on second thought...For some this is the crappiest day ever. 'Why?', do you ask? _

_Well,_ _lets take a peek at the person who had just cried out in utter outrage, shall we?_

A young man of sixteen glared at his reflection in the mirror, fuming. One would wonder at why the boy was so angry, he wasn't hurt, he wasn't poor, or ugly.

..au contrare the guy was pretty well off. Clean clothing, flawless skin, a cute face that was just losing its baby fat. In fact he looked downright adorable with his soft cat ears, tail, and silky smooth furr-like purplish hair.

_Nothing amiss here. Nope, everything's hunky-dory! -and don't worry about the fact that his left eye twitches every seven seconds, or that his right eyebrow has a nervous tick to it. That's natural. Not stressed induced.-and ignore the screeching voice downstairs echoeing from the kitchen._

"YUKO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST BEFORE I SEND YOUR SISTER TO DRAG YOU BY THE TAIL!"

The said boy flinched, his abnormal ears flattening against his skull in a sad attempt to block out the horrid sound.

_Nooooooo...everything is fiiiiiiiinnne..._

_Ahem. Note my sarcasm. _

Of course, Yuko was used to this. Well as used to it as anyone could to three screeching, screaming and squealing females in one household.

_Yes. _

_Squealing._

So yes, anyone would understand that our little friend would be a feeling a 'little' agitated and a 'tad' stressed right now.

Though, as utterly annoying as it may be to have your sister, mother, and aunt constantly make your sensitive ears bleed with their inhumanly loud, highpitched voices, it was not the cause of Yuko Koshi's plight.

No.

Actually it was his hair. His PURPLE hair.

Believe it or not, as cool as it looked, it was not suppossed to be that color.

Originally, he was a natural red head, like his mother, twin brother, and younger sister. No, there was nothing wrong with his red hair,-he rather liked the color.

It was that his sister,-Sarah's hair looked so cool after she had dyed it black...and well, maybe he bought the wrong brand?

..or perhaps he didn't follow directions correctly?

Well, by the time, he realized the horrible mistake it was to use that paricular brand of 'black' hair dye it was too late.

..and now not only was his hair NOT black, it was purple. Not to mention that crimson colored roots looked _pink_ against his purple hair.

"..."

-twitch-

"..."

-twitch-

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS!"

Which brings us back to our favorite purple nekonin...who has now resorted to violence.

_Violence as in say, chucking the mirror out the window,-after of course smashing it into itty bitty pieces while screaming, causing neighborhood cats to flee in terror as several car alarms go off._

Of course, as Yuko went on as to 'dispose' of the accursed hair dye, someone decided to pound on the door and his brother's nice _sane_ voice sounded.

"Yuko! What the HELL is going on in there! Auntie is actually arguing with Sarah on what 'method' to get you out. So unless you want to be mentally AND physically scarred, I suggest you either come out now, or escape through the window!"

_Hnn...why does the answer always involve a window? I mean ninjas use windows, pies cool off on window sills, the weird guy down the street always leaves through the window...er...-nevermind. Enough with my window musings._

Of course being a reasonable person, Yuko did not use the window, seeing as his room is located on the second floor, and there is nothing underneath the window but cold hard concrete... ;;

Instead, Yuko opted for putting on an oversized itchy grey hat, and tucking his tail into his pants, before heading downstairs. He'd sacrifice his comfort to keep his pride intact anyday...

_-but that doesn't mattrer..because his pride is about to be flushed down the toilet in three..two...one...-_

"NNNNYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke, who was now at about this time eating eggs and bacon at a diner about three blocks away, looked up and raised and eyebrow, as the car alarms went off once again, and several small animals ran down the street in fear.

Sasuke blinked in slight confusion for a moment, before shrugging at the minor disturbance and returned to his food.

To be honest, in Sasuke's opinion, it really was too nice a morning to worry about such things.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Um...Hi. Sorry I didn't say anything last chapter, I don't have much to say.I mean this isn't really a fanfiction..but just in case, if you see somethingthat****belongs to someone else, tell me,and I'll say something. ;;

* * *

**

Document 2: Rain:

* * *

**Crimson.**

It stained the ground before him. It stained his hands...his clothes...what the hell happened?

Yet he couldn't remember why...not for the life of him.

Running his hand through his lavander bangs he let himself breathe in sharp pants.

'That smell...it's sickening...what is it?'

His bangs stuck together with the sticky red substance. He mused, letting a bitter drugged smile play accross his lips as he looked up at the black sky as thunder boomed in the distance

**Rain fell. **

It fell in a cold sheet, waking the teen from his trance like dream into reality. It washed away the crimson from the earth, but to him it was red. A scarlet shower, washing him clean...allowing him to see the harsh reality.

It was if someone slapped him in the face, and he realized.

-the fighting...It was utterly pointless, starting with a small misunderstanding.

-and because of it...

Things were broken. He was cursed. Everyone was dead.

...and indirectly.

**It was all his fault.**

So he fell to his knees.

... and he cried.

Document 1: Imagery

Yuko awoke with a start, sitting up in a cold sweat. Trying to regulate his breathing he, looked to the alarm clock with wide orange eyes. Glowing red numbers told that it was an unholy time that any teenager would maul the poor sap that dared to wake them.

Sighing, Yuko stared at his still trembling hands.

They where clean. All was safe.

A dream.

Oh-how he despised dreams. The were never pleasant, always grey. Groaning, he got out of bet and move shakenly to the window, almost tripping over his tail.

It was raining, He was cold, but he refused to shiver. It was red...why was the rain always scarlet, the water always taking that sickening red color.

It was disgusting. Yet he was the only one who saw that disturbing hue. The crimson.

He hated it.

Soft orange eyes watched from behind red tufts of hair as the rain fell. He, never could sleep even if he wanted to. The voices of sleeping minds where always to loud, keeping him awake. So he slept with his eyes open, seemingly carefree and ignorant, but listening to their thoughts with a knowing smile and what seemed to be limitless patience.

He knew .He could see right through the facades and emotions. He knew...too much. So much that sometimes he thought he would explode.

So that's all he'd allow himself to do, just listen. Never caring. Never stressing. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling aprt.

Thunder boomed, and he winced.

Kuei loved the soothing patter of the rain, but hated the harsh sounds of thunder.

Sharp red eyes scanned the misty area around him. His unruly auburn hair was plastered to his face and his wet clothes clung to his body. The rain poured relentlessly as if mocking him, daring him to leave his post at the park. The rain always depressed him. It always brought back bad memories..painful memories..

..but their was nothing he could do about it.

Silently Sasuke pondered whether it would matter if he took one night off. Or whether the girls would fawn over him if he got sick.

He groaned, he had to do his job. No matter how bad he felt...or how stupid he looked just standing there in the rain.

So he stood there. Ignoring the stinging cold. He shuddered, taking a step to ward off the numbness in his legs.

squish

He grimaced, looking at the sole of his shoe in disgust.

' Shit...I stepped in dog shit.'

Fin


End file.
